1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoke exhauster, and more particularly to a smoke exhauster which can be easily cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior arts of which applicants are aware are their prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,429 to Chiang et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,762 to Chiang et al. In both patents, motor means are required to be installed within the smoke exhauster for pumping water to clean the smoke exhauster. In addition, detergent materials are required to be added into the container which is required to be attached to the smoke exhauster before cleaning operations.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional smoke exhausters.